<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the air by Totallynotawitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772548">Love in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch'>Totallynotawitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Train Rides, a cuss word, and kissing, date night!, thanksgivng party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instances of Barry and Iris throughout the years. Each chapter is a soft moment during a different time in their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pretty Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris never felt more in love. She laughed out loud as she watched her silly boyfriend twirl along the rock hill. He had taken her out on a date to the planetarium and afterward they had a little picnic on the mountain overlooking the city. </p>
<p>“I’m crying ‘cause I love you.” Barry sang off-key as he jumped down from the rock ledge. He had a big dorky smile on his face and Iris could swear she saw stars in his eyes. When he was closer to her, he did an overdramatic bow and held out a hand for hers.</p>
<p>“May I have this dance.” Iris’s smile was small and her eyes twinkled with mischief. </p>
<p>She delicately placed her hand in his. “You may.” Barry quickly stood up and pulled her close. One arm snug around her waist, the other holding her hand. Iris smiled at being close to her boyfriend. </p>
<p>He started the slow dance, it wasn’t complicated really they were just swaying, but Iris loved it. She liked having him close, feeling him, being held by him. He twirled her around before starting to sing. </p>
<p>“Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman, the kind I’d like to meet.” Barry leaned down and kissed just under her ear. “Pretty woman, I don’t believe you, you’re not the truth.” Iris cocked an eyebrow at him. “No one could you look as good as you.” Barry held out that note as he dipped her then brought her flush against him. </p>
<p>“Mercy.” He purred. His chest rumbled as he sang that note. Iris flushed at that and then stood on her toes to give him chaste kisses against his throat. His voice wobbled as he tried to keep singing.  </p>
<p>“Pretty-pretty wom-woman… Iris.” Barry gave up trying to sing and looked at her hazily. Iris giggled quietly against his throat.</p>
<p>“Something wrong baby?” Iris said slowly. Her voice had dipped down a little bit. </p>
<p>Barry leaned down and kissed her on the tip of her nose. His gaze was soft and loving as he looked at her. “Absolutely not. Are you still hungry?” </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Iris stood back on her feet instead of her tipey toes and grabbed her boyfriend's hands.</p>
<p>Barry was about to leave her embrace when she wined and let go of his hands to wrap hers around his waist. She squeezed him tight and buried her face into his chest.</p>
<p>Barry chuckled at her. “Shut up,” she said, albeit muffled, “It’s freaking cold and my jacket is in the car.” Barry hummed in sympathy. He shrugged off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. It almost dwarfed her.</p>
<p>Iris furrowed her brow and looked at him almost in shock. “But now you’ll be cold.”</p>
<p>“I’m ok. I’m a living furnace remember?” Barry grinned cockily and stretched his arms out. Iris rolled her eyes. She unwrapped her arms, grabbed his hand, and led him to the picnic blanket. They took a seat on the picnic blanket, her sitting in between his legs. His weight rested on his hands as he quietly watched her. She hunted through the picnic basket in search of something.</p>
<p>“Do we-- AHA!” Iris turned around and grinned at him triumphantly. “We still have some of those chocolate-covered strawberries left!” </p>
<p>Barry grinned. “Yummy.” Iris rested herself against Barry’s chest. She was quiet for a minute. She stared at the view of the city while she opened up the Tupperware with strawberries. The city lights twinkled prettily at her. She could have sworn that Barry was sniffing her hair. (He was. She smelled like flowers).</p>
<p>She took a bite out of one strawberry and handed him a different one. He leaned forward and took a bite out of the strawberry. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek then used the pad of her thumb to wipe the chocolate crumbs off.</p>
<p>“How’s work?” He asked her. </p>
<p>“I hired a new worker. Allegra Garcia. She’s very passionate and a hard-worker. I like her. Apparently, she used to read my blog. I was shocked to hear. She was a big fan.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s good. I’m glad the weight of the company is being shared around. Ooh does this mean that Lady Iris will have more time to go on dates with her biggest fan.”</p>
<p>Barry wiggled his eyebrows causing Iris to laugh out loud. “Soo?” Barry prompted. Iris gave him a look and he said, “Well it was worth a try. A man can dream.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry babe, I’ll always try to make time for you.”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“I’m being realistic!”</p>
<p>“Woow.” Barry said. In retaliation, Iris turned around and started tickling him. At first, it seemed like Iris had the upper hand, but then Barry flipped her onto her back and started tickling her. She squirmed under him, trying to get out, but Barry was a little too strong. </p>
<p>“Babe, babe, baby.” Iris gasped and pleaded breathlessly with her boyfriend to stop tickling her. Barry leaned down and started kissing by her ear, still tickling her. “Am I not a priority?” Barry asked her, jokingly.</p>
<p>“Jackass.” Iris did not answer his question, and she didn’t think she would. </p>
<p>“That’s not an answer.” Barry started kissing all across her face. </p>
<p>“I love you, but a teacher’s salary is shit, so I need to work hard to make sure we’re not broke and homeless,” Iris managed to say. </p>
<p>Barry paused and thought about what she said. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“I do love you, but I also love not being on the street. Anyways, don’t worry, you’re the only one I want to see when I wake up and when I go to sleep.” That sentiment made her Barry smile brightly. </p>
<p>He sat back down and brought Iris onto his lap. They kissed under the stars until it got too cold. Then, sadly, they cleaned up their little area and headed home. In the car, Barry turned on the seat warmers and Iris fiddled with the radio. As she listened to her silly boyfriend croon along to Bryan Adams’s summer of 69, she thinks this was a very lovely date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In all universes, it's love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and Iris ruminate on the multiverse theory and past lives. Mainly fluff, like barely any angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mention north star and blue moon, they're just a gay fictional comic book couple I created. North Star is the ghost of a soldier leading soldiers home and blue moon is the spirit of the blue moon personified, and helping north star. They eventually fall in love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the day on a Saturday. Barry never worked on Saturdays, being a teacher, and Iris had today off since she covered for Kamilla earlier in the week. Their small apartment was aglow in the afternoon sun. To Barry, Iris was a vision in her white almost sheer sleeveless blouse, and jean shorts. Her black hair was in knotless box braids and then stylized into a half up half down look. Iris didn’t think Barry looked half bad himself. He just had on a red and blue plaid button-up unbuttoned (it was really hot) and a pair of shorts that possibly were Iris’s once upon a time. When she saw him like this, she kissed him on the cheek and called him handsome. Barry wouldn’t stop smiling for an hour. </p>
<p>Currently, they were sitting together on the couch. Iris’s legs were over Barry’s lap while he massaged her feet. Iris hummed in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Lazy day today, fiance?” Barry asked with a dopey smile on his face. </p>
<p>Iris raised up her hand with the engagement ring on her finger. “Mhm, it’s a do-nothing kind of day.” Barry leaned over and kissed her ring. Iris chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“Sap.” Barry leaned into her touch and made a silly face when she called him that. </p>
<p>“How’s work?” Barry asked.</p>
<p>“Fine. Our big pride month articles didn’t get as much backlash as they did in former years, and we upped the number of subscribers I think because of Linda’s cool articles.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s because of your amazing article.” Barry pointed out. </p>
<p>“I don’t know babe. With all this new attention we’re going to need more workers. Linda, Kamilla, Allegra, and I can’t keep up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the woes of a successful business. We’re living in the right timeline.” Iris arched her eyebrow at the odd phrase.</p>
<p>“Friday, I was talking about the multiverse theory with my students. They also brought up past lives. One of them said that there was probably a universe where we didn’t meet and someone thought I had a heart attack.” Barry blushed to the tips of his ears saying that. </p>
<p>Iris squeezed his hand comfortingly. “The multiverse theory is an interesting one. I wonder what we’d be to each other in another world.”</p>
<p>“In love?” Barry asked, somewhat shyly.</p>
<p>Iris smiled and nodded. “Always. In every world, Iris West loves Barry Allen.” </p>
<p>The smile Barry gave her was so dopey, Iris almost giggled. It certainly warmed her heart and caused butterflies to run rampant in her stomach. “Seriously though, in another world, we could be superheroes.”</p>
<p>Barry quirked an eyebrow. “Like the comic books, I used to read as a kid? You think I’d be a good North star or Spiderman?” Barry teased. *</p>
<p>“I think I’d be a great Peggy Carter to your Captain America or Blue Moon to your North Star.” </p>
<p>“War,” Barry says disdainfully. He’s never been fond of war and can’t imagine living with himself if Iris was overseas.</p>
<p>Iris saw his face turn sour. His lips puckered and his eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t want to be an action hero couple? Fighting bad guys, kicking ass?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, It’s dangerous. I don’t want you to be hurt.”</p>
<p>Iris thought about what else they could be in another life. “We could be royals. Two neighboring kingdoms on the brink of war and we have to get married to prevent it. We hate each other at first, but then we grow to admire each other’s strengths and overlook our weaknesses.” Iris's eyes lit up in excitement. </p>
<p>Barry leaned over to give her a big kiss on the cheek. “It won’t be too hard to overlook your nonexistent weakness.”</p>
<p>“I am perfect aren’t I?” Iris stretched her arms out and smirked at him. “Oh, we could be like betrothed to each other at birth, and only exchange letters and never meet until our 21 birthday. Oh no, what if you were dating someone else, oh poor that version of me.” Iris pouted, looking downcast. </p>
<p>“I’d turn her down, she’s not you,” Barry said it so simply as if it was the obvious choice.</p>
<p>Iris thought about it for a second. “I feel bad for whoever she was. Whichever one of your ex-girlfriends was her in that other world.”</p>
<p>“I think she’ll be fine,” Barry said. </p>
<p>Iris started laughing and giggling at her fiance’s antics. Her hands cupped his face and she rested their foreheads together. Iris listened to his breath as his chuckles died down. </p>
<p>She adores his unshakable faith that no matter what they’ll always be together. That no matter what situations arise, even if they are with other people, it’ll be them. Iris thinks it’s true on some level. There’s been a voice whispering to her that she needs to know him, then to love him, to never leave him. When she first saw him there was something tugging them to each other, tugging so much they bumped right into each other in the third-grade classroom. Barry thinks it’s because of his clumsiness, but the sentiment feels right. She assumes that’s how the other versions of them met too. A voice and a tug from the universe. </p>
<p>“Do you believe in past lives?” Iris asks. </p>
<p>“Buddhism says it’s real. Cats live nine lives. I wouldn’t be surprised, but I like the idea that when we die we become stars. It’s more calming in a sense, the thought that your loved ones are watching over you like the stars that twinkle up above.”</p>
<p>“Well you, Barry Allen, have always been a star, shining brighter than the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“You too. What about you? Do you think past lives are real?”</p>
<p>“There’s always the possibility, but I don’t think so. The present is much more enjoyable.”</p>
<p>“The present means being with you.” Barry pointed out. </p>
<p>“Nice sentiment, babe. You wanna watch something on Netflix?” Iris picks up the tv remote and hands it to him. She finally notices that the room has considerably darkened. Looking out the window, she saw the sun in its final stages of setting. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we can watch one of those documentaries.” Barry’s eyes light up in excitement. He turned on the television and opened Netflix. </p>
<p>Iris left his arms for a second and laughed internally when Barry tried to take her back to him. “Let me get us some food babe. Then we can watch a wildlife doc or that new one about CJ Walker.” Barry nodded and went to go find them a blanket while Iris brought them some food. They curled up together on the couch, happy that this version of them got to be together, and live happily ever after(ish).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mine all Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and Iris are on a train ride to visit their families for Thanksgiving. Will Barry be ok, not seeing Iris the entire weekend? Well probably not, and he's making that known.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry and Iris settled themselves in the train car. Barry’s arm was wrapped around her waist. He opened a book about Marie Curie and quietly read it. Iris took out her laptop to work on a few articles before spending Thanksgiving weekend with family. </p><p>A few hours passed before someone said something. “And done! Hey babe, baby look I finished my second article.” Barry looked up from his book to see his wife’s beaming face. He looked at her computer to see a big headline about a new law change back in Central City. </p><p>“Congrats honey. When will it be in the papers?” Barry said, giving Iris a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“If there are no problems-”</p><p>“Which there won’t be,” Barry said confidently.</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes semi-fondly. ‘’If there are no problems with either of my articles, they’ll be online in a few days. These ones just might take longer because of thanksgiving.”</p><p>“Do I get to read it early? Do I get a sneak peek?” Barry asked.</p><p>Iris kissed him on the nose.”Nope!” She said cheerily. “I just have one more article about a CEO shrinking his pay to pay for his workers, then you got me all to yourself… and the rest of your family.”</p><p>Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck. “No, you’re all mine.”</p><p>Iris giggled happily. The sound delighted him to no end. “What about during Thanksgiving dinner when your cousins and nieces and nephews try to steal me away from you?”</p><p>“They won’t be able too.” His voice was slightly muffled because of its place on her neck. Barry’s breath on her skin was ticklish, it took great concentration not to laugh. </p><p>“Oh, they won’t? Pray tell why?” </p><p>“I will be plastered to your side, and I will never leave.” Iris laughed at her boyfriend’s antics. </p><p>“Honey, one you’re too tall to do that, and two don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Iris points out practically.</p><p>“Never.” Barry mumbles. He presses kisses all across her face as he talks. “Mine all mine.”</p><p>This time Irises eye roll is fond. She smiles brightly under her husband’s attention. “I am yours,” she agrees, “and you are mine, but I do have to talk to other people, and I think they’ll judge us if you’re clingy to me like a koala.”</p><p>Barry stops peppering her face with kisses and pouts at her. She’s tempted to give in to him, she really might, but then she realizes how heavy he’d be to carry around and doesn’t think it’s worth it. </p><p>“Sorry Koala Bear, but you might not see me all the time the entire day.”</p><p>Barry contemplated this apparent tragedy while Iris gazed lovingly at him. “Then we’ll just have to spend the whole day prior to thanksgiving together.” Barry’s voice dipped a few octaves by the end of the sentence. </p><p>“Alone in your parents’ house?” Barry groaned and Iris burst out laughing. </p><p>“Honey I would love to spend the entire day with you.”</p><p>“No, you’re right. We’ll probably be bombarded by all our nieces and nephews the minute we get off the train.” Barry groaned in frustration. Iris patted his back sympathetically. </p><p>“We’ll get some moment to ourselves. I’ll make sure of it.” She whispered in her ear. Barry gave her a wicked smile. “Before that, however, will be me finishing up one more article and you have papers to grade. Then oh do you think CC middle school will have a harvest festival?”</p><p>With one last kiss to her temple, Barry untangled himself from his girlfriend and pulled out his phone. “Um yes, there is. We can go together.” Iris smiled excitedly. </p><p>“I can’t wait. I loved the Harvest Festival when I was a kid. Wasn’t it so much fun, Bar?”</p><p>“Yeah, I had fun. I can’t wait. Let me look up some other cool attractions we can go to while you finish your third article.” Iris checked the time on her phone. </p><p>“I have time before the end of the train ride to finish the article. I think I’ll read a book.”</p><p>“The Michelle Obama book?”</p><p>“Yeah. “ Iris nodded. “Good luck on your search.” </p><p>Barry rested his head on her shoulder “Thanks.”</p><p>Time flew by. Iris was halfway through her book before she heard soft snoring coming from the person beside her. In this state, Iris noted how relaxed her husband looked. There were no wrinkles of any kind and his face seemed neutral if not smiling. She let him sleep on his shoulder, only slowly adjusting him so he wouldn’t be too cramped waking up. A train attendant smiled at them as she was passing by. </p><p>She softly shook him awake when they were half-an-hour to Central. Barry blinked his eyes slowly awake. Iris thought it was endearing. She smiled at him and suppressed a giggle at his confusion. </p><p>“We’re almost there.” She whispered. </p><p>“Oh, did I fall asleep?” He asked, his voice sounding rough from sleep.</p><p>“Yup. Feel well-rested?” Iris asked. Barry stretched his long-form out. </p><p>“Mhm. Feel good. We should take the train places more often. We could do it, Over summer, a quick no-longer-than-a-week trip. Trains are nice.”Barry practically purred out. His body melding itself to hers.</p><p>Iris entertained the thought. She did like the train ride, they were a lot more soothing than the chaos of a plane ride. “It sounds fun baby. Where to? Central again?”</p><p>Barry frowned. “Nope, we’ll have a romantic getaway, take a stop at Gotham then end in New York City. We can see Broadway, the Met, and visit that waffle place you like. What do you think?”</p><p>Iris let her mind explore the idea of visiting New York again. They hadn’t gone there in a while. She imagined visiting the different museums and watching the plays, all with Barry. As she waited for the train to reach its destination, she kissed her husband on the forehead. </p><p>“Any vacation sounds lovely and romantic, as long as it’s with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>